Meddy Black's Collection of Tales
by MeddyBlackThe4th
Summary: Come and read the stories spun by Miss Meddy Black the 4th. Today's tale is one dedicated to a friend, who insisted I repost it with all my other great tales.
1. A Vengeful Little Friend

**Stories that I may or may not continue to write.**

* * *

**Series: Harry Potter/Disney**

**Genre: Horror/Friendship.**

**Summary: When Harry was little, the Dursley's left him with Mr. Sid. When the old man died, he left Harry a small rabbit plush doll named Oswald, that he always played with. Only for Dursley's to burn it out of hate for their young nephew. But later that night, they burn to death while Harry lies safely outside with a familar rabbit plush by his side.**

* * *

In Privet Drive Number Four, in the cupboard under the stairs, a five year-old Harry Potter softly weep in mourning.

Earlier he had arrived home and found that Mr. Sid from Privet Drive Number Eight who always cared for him when the Dursleys when out, was dead.

One of the men had asked who he was, and he told them, and they gave him Sid's plush rabbit, Oswald, as he had written for it to be handed over sometime before he died.

But Vernon, his whale-like uncle, had seen it and promptly threw it in the fireplace before tossing him in his cupboard with no dinner.

He silently sobbed, unable to rest from the feelings of grief and hungry.

A sound creaking managed to grab his attention, and he listened as the floorboard creak softly under someone as they moved about house, pausing occasionally.

They stopped outside the cupboard, and Harry froze at the sound of the lock being undone.

The door opened and Harry tried to make out the person, but it was too dark to see and his extremely poor eyesight would make it impossible to see how intruder looked like in the light.

The stranger's arm moved toward him and, despite Harry's feeble attempts of keeping it away, gently placed a hand on his head.

The hand felt like it was coated in ink, as it traced random patterns on his head, and Harry's eyes started to feel heavier and heavier as he fell quickly fell asleep.

* * *

After Harry fell asleep the person quickly got to work on making it look like the small boy had broken the latch and scrambled for the front door. He carefully placed the match against the wall and with a flick of his wrist, lit it.

The small flame barely illuminated the dark grin on the figure's face before it was thrown into the chemical puddle they had made on the floor.

The figure moved fast, speeding to the door and threw it open, and then arranged Harry on the ground like he had thrown himself there.

It wasn't until the screams of Dursley family started up before the other residents of Privet Drive realized something was wrong and when they finally called the emergency line, the three people in the fire had died.

When the fire department got there, they saw the young child slumped the ground and checked him over, appalled at the obvious marks of abuse and starvation on someone so young.

The police arrived, when once they saw the condition of the boy, began an investigation on everyone who lived on the street.

They had I'll been told that the skinny five year-old was a menace, they never saw proof, so why believe only the word of such awful people like the Dursleys? No one knew why they had.

When Harry arrived at the hospital, the doctor attending to him hurled into a trash can when he ran a diagnostic.

It was fortunate they died or the Dursleys would be in the electic chair right now.

"Only a child." The police said when they were shown the chart, most of them loss the contants of their stomach as well.

Cracked bones, bones that never set right, a fractured skull, half-healed and infected wounds from a belts, bruises of a large meaty fist striking the skin, eyes that would never see the world clearly because of being kept in the dark for extreme periods of time, malnourishment, starvation not seen since the prisoners freed from Nazi death camps in WWII.

It was a mircle that Harry was alive, and even more so that he managed to get outside when the fire started.

Nurses and doctors fretted over the boy as he sleep in the hospital bed, his face wiped clean of the ink smugged on his face, and the small rabbit plush they found with him tucked into the bed with the five-year boy.

* * *

**Want more? Ask and you will receive. ****New note added here, one of my reviewers was nice and let me know I made some mistakes. Thank you, I corrected the ones I found.**

****

**Signed,**

Meddy Black the 4th


	2. My Wrath Will Be Unrelenting

**Stories that I may or may not continue.

* * *

**

**belle hawk: Well if you insist then I will, kind reader. **

**Broena: I know Oswald's history it just since he's now Disney's once again, I'm listing it as the crossover. And thank you for the compliments. **

**Yana5: Sorry to make you wait my friendly reviewer. **

**Molto Alesato: Thank you for bringing that to my attention.**

**MewMewSugara: Very well then, here you are.**

**

* * *

**

**Series: Harry Potter/Disney**

**Genre: Friendship/Horror **

**Summary: Some odd years have passed since that Dursleys had died, and Harry lives with a good family, dreaming of clock towers, gremlins, and animatronic animals. When strange letters, followed by stranger characters intrude in Harry's life and screw it up, how is his protective plush Oswald going to react? Probably screw with anyone who tries any with his charge and fix anything they wreck most likely.

* * *

**

Harry Potter, now ten years old, knew he was a little odd by normal standards.

He had managed to escape his relatives' burning house with no memory of breaking the hatch on the cupboard and running outside. He was lucky to be alive with the starvation that the Dursleys had put him through. And he had weird dreams.

The therapists that he went to after he was orphaned said it had something to do with his subconscious coping with the fact he had almost died.

He couldn't help but feel that wasn't the case though. His dreams were vivid and often involved a clock tower that hated the music that played where he was build. Or gremlins who often got into trouble and needed a helping hand. Or strange machine like animals that acted like real-life people. That always had his plush rabbit in them, only he was a walking, talking, humanoid rabbit who dealt with the problems that occurred in his dreams.

To said that he dreamed these thing because of a coping method didn't really feel right to him_._

He thinks the dreams may have bleed over into real-life when it came to his fashion sense, as he finds himself garbed in a pale purple scarf, a dark-blue beret, a yellow vest over a black light-weight sweater, pale-blue pants, and brown steel-toed boots.

The girls at school seem to like him for wearing what is dubbed a 'sissy color' by other boys at school. They also gush at the fact that he takes Oswald to school with him.

During the summer, Harry normally stays at one of his female friend's house until his parents get home from work. On Saturdays it's spent with his parents, either in the house or outside at some place like the zoo.

But today was different, much, much different.

* * *

The sound of tapping is what aroused Harry from his sleep and when to see what was making the noise, as it **wouldn't stop**. He absent-mindfully grabbed Oswald from the nightstand before pushing himself from bed and dragging his body to the window.

He threw the curtains open, and quickly did the same to the window, and quickly ducked when a owl swooped into his room, perching on a lamp post.

He squished Oswald tight as he creep cautiously toward the bird, which stuck out it's foot with a letter attached to it. He reached out touch it, and when the owl only hooted impatiently at him, untied it.

He immediately turned it over and glanced briefly at the wax seal before opening and reading it. He threw the letter in the trash shortly after, why would he go to some magic school and leave his friends. Penning a quick denial, he tied it to the owl's legs and watched it fly off before collapsing back onto his bed.

* * *

Harry glowered at everyone in the dirty pub who turned to stare at him and Oswald, who was poking out of the pocket on his chest.

_'Stupid Merlin knockoff! Stupid dead parents! Stupid will!'_ He mentally snarled, thinking of various different ways to to 'express his feelings' to the meddling old bastard.

The man who was taking him to the magical shopping alley was eying him cautiously with his black eyed. He came of as someone who you don't want to mess with so Harry was restraining himself from any random acts of violence around the greasy black haired man.

When the man brought him in from of the brick wall and opened it, he found himself saying-

"Did they build this place to look just like a cliche?"

The man smirked briefly at the statement before giving him a bag and a list.

"Happy shopping Mr. Monty, I'll trust your mature enough to give your books and robes while I get your potion equipment." He walked away with his dress thing bellowing dramatically behind him.

"Got to learn how to do that too." Harry muttered, before he started to make his way to the nearest adult for directions.

He ended up socking the guy for making fun of Oswald, then bashing his groin with his cane when he threatened to kill him. His wife pretended to see nothing.

* * *

Harry glanced at the door when it was opened. A petite girl with short layered hair, thin rounded glasses, and pale skin, wearing black slacks and a large graphic tee was standing in the door.

"Can I...?" She hesitantly stopped her question, but he got the idea and nodded.

"Thank you..." She trailed off again, but tossed her trunk and a backpack in before plopping down on the seat.

"Harry Monty." He introduced, holding a hand out. She hesitated again before she smacked her hand into his, but shook it weakly.

"And this is Oswald." He held up the doll, and her eyes brightened.

"Sally Annes-Perks and this is Ganondorf." She held up a doll as well, and Harry grinned.

"I think we'll get along just fine Sally."

* * *

The two kids didn't seem to realize they weren't alone.

Or that their respective tag-along were in the middle of exchanging death glares.

_"So," _Harry's tag-along, a black rabbit with a white face and blue shorts, started. He had an arm around Harry's shoulders and a hand resting on one as an gesture of reassurance._ "What's your story?" _

Sally's companion, a large man with dark skin, bright orange hair, gold eyes, and rather outlandish appearances hmph-ed, a hand resting on, read- completing covering, on Sally's thigh as a calming presence. _**"Was stuck with my creator for several decades before he gave me to a girl he said struggled with classmates who dragged her down and teachers who didn't save her from drowning. You?"**_

_"Had a kid, but there was an incident and was replaced by my brother. Found by my old maker, who gave to this kid before he faked his death and left for somewhere else."_

Their was a few minutes of silence.

_"You take your kid to your, uh, 'home'." _He did air quotes while saying the last word.

_**"I plan in advance went to show her it. It's not safe there so have find an area and clear it of danger then take her. Do you take your charge?"**_

_"Everyday, but I have my friends with him to keep him from areas that would could be potentially dangerous to him." _The rabbit gave him a look_. "I'm gonna tell you now by the way, hurt my kid and I'll kill ya slowly."_

The man returned it ten-fold. _**"The same to you, harm my charge and my revenge will not be swift."**  
_

The rabbit gave a icy grin. _"Glad we reached an understanding fella."

* * *

_

**I'm pretty sure your confused on what's going on as it jumps from on scene to another, but fear not my valued readers, all will be explained in time. Like Oswald and Ganon's presence and why had Harry's so tricked off at Dumbledore, though I'm actually confidante you already figured it out with the provided thoughts.**

**I'll explain Sally's odd appearance now though. She was never given even a minor role in the series, and had disappeared by the second book. So she's basically a free slate to work with when you don't want to add an original character to the plot.  
**

**If you see a mistake do point it out if you could. Thank you  
**

**Sincerely, **

**Meddy Black The 4th  
**


	3. Player Two

**Stories that I may or may not continue to write.

* * *

**

**Heidi Fox: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit love, and it's not surprising you've never heard of him, he recently made of comeback in Epic Mickey. And don't worry, I'll continue to write it as long as my readers want more.**

**My Solitude: Thank you, I'm working on it still but here's something to read while you wait for it.

* * *

**

**Series: Mario  
**

**Genre: Drama  
**

**Summary: A younger sister reflects on how her feelings on a certain fictional younger brother have changed over the years.

* * *

**

At first, she hated him.

To her, he was a symbol of how her brother was better then her at everything, and would never let her have anything. She would race from the bus and into the house to reach the Super Nintendo, but every time, _every single time,_ he'd breeze past her and take the first controller.

Her brother would have a winning streak a mile wide and by the time he'd finally screw up and lose a life, the level he was killed on was would be too hard for her and she'd quickly be a spectator once again.

Because he was better then her, he was Player One, the great red one, and she was Player Two, the pathetic green one.

And she hated it.

* * *

The next time she encountered him, she barely tolerated him.

Her, admittedly few and distant, friends were baffled at her venomous behavior toward a _video game_ character_. _She didn't care he now have a name, Luigi for the record, or that he that he looked different now because of improved graphics. She wouldn't play as him even when she had the game to herself, her brother too occupied with his Gameboy.

He was a reminder of her brother's superiority over her, but only a reminder.

And for that she'd tolerate him.

* * *

When her brother brought home the newest game to feature him, she reluctantly acknowledged him as..._ something_.

She was frankly terrible at the game, but noticed she sucked less when playing as him, Luigi. Her brother was flabbergasted when she one day managed to beat him at a video game for once.

He was still a bitter reminder for her, but he managed to bring her victory against her brother in a video game, his field of skill.

So she'd remember that he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

When a game completely about him came up, she shook her brother silly as she demanded to know why he didn't' purchase it.

When she found her neighbor had the game, she hounded him until he tossed the game to her from the corner of the room. She played through, spending more time on the game as she was as freaked out as Luigi when a ghost suddenly appeared on screen.

When asked who her favorite character was, she answered Luigi.

When asked why, she stayed silent.

* * *

It be a few years until she'd run into the plumber in green again, as she'd fallen out of his game series in favor of another Nintendo series.

When the game literally slapped her in the face, thanks to a clumsy friend, she once again found the taller Mario Bro to be her favorite between the two of them as she played. She found the game was something of a sequel to a game her brother had, which she quietly relived him of to play it as well.

She had long forgotten about her hatred of him, even though it lasted a good couple of years.

To her now, he was a favored character who just didn't get enough time in the limelight.

And that was how it'd stay.

* * *

**A little something I wrote up when thinking of me and my brother's past gaming scores. **

**Signed,**

**Meddy Black the 4th  
**


	4. A Sorcerer's Epic Quest

**Stories that I may or may not continue to write.**

* * *

**Series: Harry Potter/ Unforgotten Realms**

**Genre: Humor/Adventure**

**Summary: Harir of Awesometon had been having a good day. He caught ten owls that were carrying thick pieces of paper that he could use for kindling, killed two groups of rouges, looted both groups' items, including their underwear, Flared Eluamous four times, and found a hot lady that he might 'sleep' with later that night. Then a bunch of idiots who claimed to be wizards, obliviously fake as none of them had monocles, showed up and said he'd have to go to their fake wizard school, even though he was the sorcerer apprentice of the great Sir Schmoopy of Awesometon.  
**

* * *

Harir of Awesometon currently at Platform 10 and 3/4, observing the kids that he'd have to save from the fake wizard cult. His master, Sir Schmoopy of Awesometon, gave him this quest cause it's time he did a serious quest and not those lame delivery quests.

So here he was with his faithful new companion, a snowy owl he had yet to name, and a trunk filled with useless books. He had already showed one boy, a blond, pale kid the true magical power of a wizard by giving him a monocle. Now he'd just have to show some more true magic so this gets done faster.

He started for the train... Only to duck and avoid a poisoned knife. Harir looked around and muttered. "I search for hidden enemies." He felt his magic flare somewhere to the left, so he looked over.

And froze.

Dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, skin was completely white aside from a pair of blood red stripes marring the cheeks, eyes pure black, and black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, was _her. _She stared at him with a face void of emotion, one hand resting at her side next to her trunk, the other holding a groundbold to her chest. She gave a empty, yet acidic smile which him returned to her full force.

They moved toward each other and paused a foot away from the other. They then turned and walked onto the train, not letting one out of the other's sight. Harir's owl hissed at the girl's groundbold, who snarled back. They found an empty compartment and entered. The second the door closed they pounced, Harir trying to strangle and the girl trying to knife.

A the door opened, a red-haired buy stuck his head in and saw the two of them sitting on opposite sides, staring down the other.

"Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full." Harir nodded and gestured him to sit. When he was settled, Harir handed him a paper.

"What's this?" Ron, the red-head, asked.

"Just a sheet that determine what ancient magical art I'm teaching you." He got a stare and after a while, Ron slowly started to fill it out.

When he had finished, a bushy-haired girl came in.

"Excuse me have any of you seen a toad?" Harir and Ron shook their heads but the girl pointed at her feet. They looked over and saw her groundbold wrestling, and losing, with a toad.

"What is that?" The girl asked in awe.

"Groundbold, subspecies of Kobolds." Harir piped up.

"What are Kobolds?" Ron asked.

"Brown furries that walk on two legs, can hold a sword, eat special rocks early in their life that give their fur magnetic properties, can be extremely stupid, and have a language that consists of them saying 'kobold' over and over again." He explained to them.

"I read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _but it didn't mention kobolds or groundbolds" The bushy-haired girl said, a skeptical look on her face.

"They're only found in the place we're from." Harir motioned to him and the other girl, then pulled out another survey. "Speaking of that, I'm here to show students an ancient magical art and need you to fill out this survey to determine which one." The girl rose a brow but took it and the toad with her when she left.

The train ride continued and the door opened again.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A woman asked, and the girl stood up and walked over. She dropped a large sack of gold in the lady's hand, pulled the trolley into the compartment, then slammed the door. She then pulled a large heap off and started to eat. Ron reached for a Chocolate Frog and when the girl made no protest, opened it. Harir eyed the sweets, shrugged and started eating too.

When a voice came over the intercom and said they'd be arriving Ron pulled on his robes, Harir stretched, and the girl clapped her hands and watched the trolley shrink, then stuck it in her truck.

* * *

They when outside the train and followed the gamekeeper with the other first years to the shore were several boat bobbed on the black water..

"No more then four a boat!" He called.

Harir, who's owl had gone to fly to the castle, got in one with Ron, the bushy haired girl, but a pale blond boy got in before the girl and a pudgy boy could. The girl simply when to the next one with a black boy and a brown-haired boy and the pudgy boy reluctantly got in it too. The boats silently moved across the lake to Hogwarts, everyone was so awed by the sight of it that no one noticed the girl's boat move silently next to Harir's.

She leaned over, as though to get a better look at something, only to tip the boat. Her hands grabbed the boat next to theirs and capsized it too.

Harir felt someone shove him under and begin to choke him. He opened his eyes and saw the girl, who he started to punch in the gut. They were so busy that it wasn't until the tentacle had wrapped around the two of them that they noticed it. It pulled them up and they quickly made it look like Harir had been trying to save the girl.

They saw six more tentacles holding the others who 'fell in' and one flipping the boats before it putting them in.

As they continued on, the girl reached over and pulled her groundbold out of the water. The ride continued uninterrupted.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Harir's owl landed on his shoulder just as the gamekeeper knocked twice. A stern-looking woman opened it and led them inside, explained the house system then left.

"Do you have anymore monocles? My mother took mine away." The blond boy asked and Harir handed him another, which he quickly donned.

"Watch this." He snapped his fingers and a warm wind whipped through the hall and dried everyone who was wet.

Harir gave a thumbs up and grin, just as the woman walked back and gestured them ahead. They entered the large hall and found themselves standing in front of all the students and behind a singing hat. The hat was then placed on several students' heads before it send them to a house.

"Fox!" The woman called, her voice sounding unsure if it was an actual student. The black haired girl moved forward and sat stiffly on the stood, so the woman placed the hat on her head.

"**GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ALLEN, ZEUS, THOR, THE TOOTH FAIRY! _GET! ME! OFF!_**" The hat shrieked as loud as it could. The woman quickly snatched the hat back, who panted out.

"Slytherin... Stick **her **in Slytherin..." Fox walked to the table with no applause.

It was a few minutes before sorting started up again. The bushy-haired girl went next and was sorted into Griffindor. The pudgy boy went there too, while the blond when to Slytherin.

"Harir Potter of Awesometon!" She did a double-take with this name too.

"It's just Harir of Awesometon." He said and put the hat without sitting down.

"GRIFFINDOR!" It shouted when it barely brushed his head. He dropped it back on the stool and walked to his table, which chanted 'We got Potter' over and over.

**

* * *

A crossover with my favorite web series around. Note, if you are under the age of eighteen and have not been exposed to cursing or slightly perverted/ somewhat insulting humor, do not look up this series.**** Just so you have a idea of what they look like.**** Groundbolds are small brown things that quote 'looks like a kobold ate a cat, laid an egg, and hatched this cute little abomination.'**** unquote. Kobolds look like humanoid versions of groundbolds.  
**

**Signed,**

**Meddy Black the 4th**


	5. Through A Bloodied Black Looking Glass

**Welcome dear readers to one of my darkest tales that I will spin. That I spin mostly for my supportive friend, who I know will like gory terror. Remember though cautioned readers, that I own nothing featured in this story or any of my stories. **

**Deleted and reposted into 'Collection of Tales' at friends request  
**

**

* * *

**

**Series: American McGee's Alice/Harry Potter/Batman/More?  
**

**Genre: Horror/Drama

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

**

* * *

**

_It was the year 1999, the Dark Load Voldemort had been killed by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_**A teenager with messy black hair, shocking green eyes, and pale ****skin stands over the body of a man whose face resembled a snake's is seen**  
_

_However, the dead of the monstrous man would not bring peace. _

_**We see a wrecked grand lobby with a horrible statue in the middle of it, several people in hooded black robes with skull masks, and the teenager laying in a white hospital.**  
_

_The Ministry of Magic was in ruins, Death Eaters still roamed free, and a few days after winning against the Dark, the hero fell into a mysterious coma that no one can snap him out of. _

_**A group of teenagers is seen in the hospital room. A pale boy with shaggy black hair, a olive-skinned boy with blue hair pulled in a ponytail, a yellow-skinned boy with spiky orange hair, a porcelain white skinned girl with platinum blond hair, a tan boy with long red hair, and a paper white skinned girl with wild hair.**_

_Harry's closest friends visit him daily in hope that he'll awaken, though there are a few exceptions. _

_**Scene shifts to a street were all but a teenaged girl with short black hair, dark tanned skin, and an icy blue eye are featureless.**  
_

_One is Meddy Black McGee, an illegitimate child of the House of Black._

**_She pauses at a window and gingerly placed a hand to her heavily scarred throat then brushes the hair covering the left side pf her face to show a scarred eye that was pale and unfocused  
_**

_Who bitterly carries the knowledge of how her friends are too absorbed with the stable and unharmed Harry to notice her new permanent scars and blind eye, which is barely hidden by her bangs. She doesn't resent them, but is hurt by their ignorance.  
_

_**The girl starts moving forward again but begins swaying before collapsing to the ground.**_

_In addition to her marks of battle, she continuous has alarming blacks out with horrifying dreams, but vows not to see a doctor until her friends notice her poor condition. Despite it, Meddy blacks out in Diagon Alley while shopping with her friends._

_**Scene shifts and show the tan girl slumming against a shop wall with the teenagers from the hospital scene nearby. **__**Scene shifts again, showing a man with chestnut brown hair, sallow skin, brown eyes, and a hawkish features carrying the unconscious girl in the waiting room with hast.**_

_ They remain oblivious to it however, even when they were six feet from her passing out, and she is taken to the hospital by an old friend who cut off all contact with her a few years ago._

_**Scene shows her waking up in a hospital room and noticing the man, but soon refuses to look in his direction, instead focusing on the doctor who is in the room as well.**_

_Once awakened, Meddy refuses to acknowledge him and instead asks the doctor about Harry's condition. _

_**The teens all enter and begin asking the girl several questions. She has a knuckle white grip on her knee and opens her mouth to snap at them.**_

_The conversation is cut short when her friends burst into the room, saying the receptionist saw her being brought in and asking what's happening. __Meddy's temper rises and reaches it's end when they ask about her eye and throat._

_**She slowly starts to shake from side to side before slumping over from the sudden attack. Her friends freaking out is the last thing she hears before succumbing to darkness.**_

_But suddenly Meddy sways, another black out over comes her and she passes out again to another disturbing dream._

_**The infinite black twists before her eyes and lights up a blinding blue, and Meddy finds herself dreaming of falling.**_

_"Little does she know, she won't be waking up from this nightmare for a long time."_

_

* * *

_

**All nameless characters play a role in this fic, I wonder if you can figure out why. Reposted as Chapter Five of Collection of Tales on Match Ninth.  
**

**Signed,**

**Meddy Black the Fourth.  
**


End file.
